Nightmares
by NewVoice
Summary: “It’s okay.” She whispered. “It was only a dream.” “More like a nightmare. Another Sequel to That's the way i loved you. Chad's dealing with some aftermath of "The Incident"


**A/N Nother Sort-of Sequel to TTWILY. For this one it makes more sense if you read TTWILY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the name Dr. Alec Spritz. The name belongs to Kelly (TheatreofDreams) and i wrote that just cuz she told me to and she edited this**

**

* * *

**

**Nightmares**

"Please Chad. Like I could ever love you. I only came back to you out of guilt. Now I realize that I shouldn't have just let you fall. I should have pushed you!" Sonny sneered at the blonde boy standing before her. Well at least it looked like Sonny. She was the same, but different. She was like Sonny but had a… meaner aura to her.

_Chad looked around at his surroundings. They were on top of the Condor Studio's building, exactly where Chad had been standing three months previous. Sonny stood a few feet away from Chad. And Chad was standing on the edge, just like before._

"_Sonny you don't mean that! You can't!" Chad yelled. Tears filled his eyes at her words. "I love you, and I know you love me." The odd-Sonny just rolled her eyes._

"_Please, like I could ever love someone like you. It was all for the attention." Chad could literally feel his heart break in two._

"_You're lying." Chad whispered._

"_Oh yeah? If I was lying would I do this?" Sonny lifted her arms and gave Chad a hard shove, sending him over the edge. While he fell all he could see was the anti-Sonny smirking…_

"Chad wake-up!" Chad felt someone lightly slap his face. He bolted upright and looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't falling to his death; he was lying on the couch in his dressing room. And an evil Sonny wasn't above him smirking; a concerned Sonny was looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"What happened? Wasn't I falling??" Chad asked, glancing one more time around the room too make sure it was real.

"No Chad. You were sleeping. And yelling. What were you dreaming about?" Sonny said as Chad moved to let her sit on his lap. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, it had been stuck to Chad's forehead because of the cold sweat he had broken into in his sleep.

"Well…"He looked nervously at Sonny. They never liked to talk about "The Incident" as they called it. "it was more like a nightmare. We were standing on top of the studio and you were saying nonsense things and then…I fell." Chad decided to leave out Sonny pushing him; there was no need for her to know.

Sonny pulled Chad into a bone-crushing hug. "It's okay." She whispered. "It was only a dream."

"More like a nightmare." Chad sighed moving away from Sonny. The usually perky brunette frowned.

"Chad, the Doctor said something like this would happen. He said if it did you needed to tell someone, and I get the feeling your not telling me the whole story."

"I told you everything important. Can we just drop it, please?" Chad asked, avoiding Sonny's eyes. He knew if Sonny tried hard enough he wouldn't be able to keep the details of the nightmare from her.

"No. Now tell me exactly what was in the dream." Sonny crossed her arms in a manner that meant 'tell me now and that's final.'

"It's just," Chad glanced guiltily at Sonny. "I didn't exactly fall in the dream." A pained look came over Sonny's face as she realized what he meant.

"Chad can you please just tell me everything that happened." Sonny said in a small voice.

Chad cracked. He told Sonny exactly what he had dreamt about, word for word. As he spoke he noticed Sonny's expression getting guiltier and guiltier. By the time he got to the part where evil Sonny had pushed him his own Sonny was crying as if she had actually pushed him.

"Sonny." Chad said sternly, looking her straight in the eye. "It wasn't really you. Don't blame yourself." Sonny just continued crying.

"Chad, it doesn't matter what your conscious thoughts think. Your sub-conscious is obviously blaming me."

"No it's not!" Chad told the crying girl in front of him. But even as he said it he didn't full-heartedly agree. There was some reason why it had been Sonny that pushed him.

"Yes it is! If it weren't for my stupidity and me nothing like this would ever happen. Everything's my fault!" Sonny started to sob even harder. Chad put his arm around her and let her cry into his chest in an attempt to comfort her.

"I think I should go see a Doctor." Chad said quietly. Sonny's sobs stopped as she looked up at Chad.

"Why? Does anything hurt? Is it your head or your shoulder?" Sonny asked thinking Chad was in some sort of physical pain.

"No. Not that kind of Doctor." Chad sighed. "After "The Incident" the Doctor told me that I might end up with Post Dramatic Stress Disorder sometime in the future. That must be what this is. I've been fine and then suddenly I'm having dreams about it. And if my sub-conscious really does blame you I want to be able to tell it to shut the fuck up."

* * *

A week later Chad was sitting in the waiting area in the shrink's part of the hospital waiting for his appointment with Dr. Alec Spritz. Chad had made the appointment almost immediately after Sonny left the week before, but it was too far away for Chad's liking. In the last week he had had the rooftop dream 5 times, each time it was exactly the same. Sonny would always push him and he always woke up before he hit the ground. Chad was beginning to be was scared to go to sleep.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." The receptionist called loudly through the waiting area. Chad walked up to her desk. "Dr. Spritz will see you now. Room 26S, just down the hall and to the left dear." Chad saw pity in her eyes. She obviously knew the reason he was here, or that you had to have a problem if you were coming here in the first place. Chad quickly found his way to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a voice on the other side of the door. Chad opened it and peeked in. It looked kind of like what his dressing room did. As in the color scheme was blue and there was comfy furniture in the middle of the room. There was no way that there would be a huge, fully stocked, bookshelf in Chad's room.

"Hello Mr. Cooper." A middle-aged man who, apparently, was Dr. Spritz sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Hi…"Chad said uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go and tell some random guy about his problems. But Chad needed to figure out why his amazing girlfriend was the one pushing him to his death.

"Come in, sit down, make yourself at home." Dr. Spritz seemed like a good-natured guy. Someone that you wouldn't mind talking to about personal stuff. Chad went and sat down on the couch, waiting for the Doctor to say something. Chad didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do.

"Well Chad, mind if I call you Chad?" Chad shook his head "Alright. How about we start with why you're here."

"So I'm just supposed to talk?" Chad clarified.

"Yes, that's it."

"Ok then…" Chad paused thinking about where to start. "A couple months ago my girlfriend broke up with me. I was a complete mess. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I attempted suicide. Sonny, my girlfriend, tried to stop me but I jumped of the roof anyway. I ended up somehow living with only a hurt shoulder and a concussion. After that me and Sonny got back together and everything was great until last week. I started having this dream where Sonny and I are on the roof like we were the day it happened except Sonny's not really herself. She's saying she never loved me and then she pushes me. After that I wake up. I've had the dream 6 times so far. I told Sonny about it and she thinks that my sub-conscious is blaming her for what happened to me."

"Wow Chad, that's quite some story." Dr. Spritz said. This made Chad a little angry. He pours his heart out and all he gets is that it's 'quite some story.'

"So…What do you think? Am I really blaming Sonny or is she just, I dunno, representing something?" Chad asked.

"I can't really know. Only you can know what your dreams really mean." The Doctor stated.

"You mean I waited for a fucking half an hour and paid a ton of money just for you to tell me I have to work it out on my own?!" Chad said, while trying to control his temper.

"No. I'm saying that to know what it means there's a simple answer. Just finish the dream. After that you'll know what it means. And if you finish and can't figure out what it means, then I'll help more. But there are some things you have to do on your own."

"That seems," Chad thought for a moment. "reasonable."

"Okay. So finish the dream and then I think we should make weekly appointments. This doesn't seem like a bad case of Post Dramatic Stress Disorder but it could get worse if you just suppress your feelings." Dr. Spritz said. For a second Chad was worried, if he was freaking out and this wasn't even the worst it can be…it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Okay. I guess I'll just leave then, go get some sleep…" Chad said. This whole appointment had made him confused.

"You do that. See you soon Chad. Bye."

"Bye Dr. Spritz." Chad exited the room and once the door was closed ran down the hallway. He slowed down a bit as he crossed the waiting area and as soon as he was outside sped up again. He wanted to get as far away from that place as possible.

* * *

"_You're lying." Chad whispered._

"_Oh yeah? If I was lying would I do this?" Sonny lifted her arms and gave Chad a hard shove, sending him over the edge. While he fell all he could see was the anti-Sonny smirking._

"_I'm going to die." Chad whispered as Sonny got farther and farther away. Just when Chad was sure he was going to hit the ground he froze in mid air. Looking around wildly trying to figure out why he wasn't dead he noticed that the Sonny on the roof had changed. Instead of the evil Sonny that had tried to kill him there was the Sonny he knew and loved. As soon as he saw her smiling face his body started zooming back up towards her._

"_What happened?" Chad asked once he was safely standing in front of Sonny._

"_Silly Chad." Sonny laughed. "Do you really think I would let you fall?"_

Chad woke up and smiled. Deep down he knew that Sonny had indirectly caused his jump, but he also knew that she was his savior as well.

* * *

**A/N Good? Bad? I need to know! Lol. I have another one planned so please review.**


End file.
